


The MisMatchMaker [by GeminiEmerald]

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Dobby decide di "aiutare" Harry, con risultati disastrosi. O meravigliosi, a seconda del punto di vista.





	1. Attento a quello che desideri

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo originale:** _The Mismatchmaker (Il dottor Stranamore)_
> 
>  **Autrice:** [GeminiEmerald](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/402068/GeminiEmerald)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** tutti i personaggi appartengono a J.K.Rowling. Non sono di mia proprietà, anche se lo vorrei tanto (ricordate il furto di mangime per conigli? [NdT: sarà un linguaggio in codice tra lei e le sue amiche =_=]) Voglio solo divertirmi un altro po' con questi ragazzi, poi li rimetterò a posto.
> 
>  **Dediche e ringraziamenti dell'Autrice:**  questa è per Jen, che adora totalmente Dobby. Grazie come sempre, a te e al resto delle mie J, Jess e Julie.
> 
>  **Note della Traduttrice:** allora, con il senno di poi eccomi a imbarcarmi in una nuova traduzione. Prima di tutto perché è finita e sono dieci capitoli soltanto, secondo perché sono brevi e abbastanza semplici da tradurre (NON da rendere, ma se fosse tutto facile che gusto ci sarebbe?) e terzo... beh, terzo perché io vado pazza per questa storia e chi non la conosce deve per forza.
> 
>  **Dediche e ringraziamenti della Traduttrice:**  grazie a tutte coloro che hanno recensito e continuano a seguire pazientemente SWAS. Vi meritavate un piccolo premio.  
> Grazie anche a [LauraDumb](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=95), da cui ho copiato di sana pianta lo schema da utilizzare nelle traduzioni per presentarle, a [Pettymoth](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838) e a Mercedes che mi betano ogni cosa che scrivo.  
> È un miracolo che io riesca sempre a relazionarmi con gente paziente XD  
> Infine, la dedica: la storia sarà dedicata a Nasty Taste e a Mercedes, per distrarle dai loro molteplici malesseri (male di vivere compreso), ma questo primo capitolo in particolare lo dedico con tutto il cuore a Vally alias [Weasleygirl](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=935) per il suo compleanno, che sarà domenica, ma non avrò possibilità di postarlo se non lo faccio oggi.  
> Auguri, Vally, tivvibbì.
> 
> La fanfiction originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1801126/1/).

Tutto era cominciato semplicemente perchè Dobby non era stato in grado di riconoscere il sarcasmo.

Il suo Harry Potter era stato giù, ultimamente. No, non solo giù: _depresso_ era il termine giusto per definire il suo stato. E per quanto Dobby continuasse a portargli burrobirre, calzini fatti a mano e torte di zucca, nulla sembrava funzionare.

Era per questo che Dobby si trovava nascosto dietro una delle tende della Sala Comune Gryffindor ad ascoltare la conversazione tra Harry e i suoi due migliori amici, che avevano deciso di parlargli col cuore in mano, dato che anche loro si erano accorti del cambiamento. Forse se Dobby scopre qual è il problema di Harry Potter, Dobby può aiutare Harry Potter, aveva pensato l'elfo.

"Dai, amico" insistette Ron "puoi parlare con noi, lo sai."

"Harry" s'intromise Hermione "siamo preoccupati per te. Mangi poco, dormi male e non parli più con nessuno."

Abbassò la voce. "So che è stata dura per te, con tutto quello che è successo durante il quinto anno, ma non puoi chiudere il mondo fuori. Noi ti vogliamo bene, e vorremmo solo che fossi felice."

 _Felice_ non era il termine che Harry avrebbe scelto per descrivere la propria vita. Era al suo settimo anno ad Hogwarts, e si stava avvicinando al compimento del suo destino, in un modo o nell'altro. In fondo, sapeva che il tutto sarebbe avvenuto presto.

"Vorrei solo essere normale" sussurrò alla fine. "Vorrei potermi preoccupare solo per i miei G.U.F.O. o per le finali di Quidditch, avere una vera relazione, trovare qualcuno da amare ed essere amato a mia volta. Perchè devo essere proprio io il maledetto salvatore del mondo magico?"

Hermione gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. "Non lo so, Harry, non so perchè devi affrontare tutto questo, ma possiamo affrontarlo insieme. Non chiuderci fuori, ok?"

Harry annuì. Aveva davvero bisogno di loro. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, se non ci fossero stati.

"Sì, Harry" aggiunse Ron "magari potremmo aiutarti ad iniziare quella relazione di cui parlavi, farti uscire con qualcuna."

Harry sorrise incerto. "Non lo so, Ron..."

"Ma certo che sì" continuò Ron "che ne dici di...vediamo...Lavanda?"

"No" Harry scosse la testa "non credo proprio."

"Cho ti piaceva" provò Hermione.

Harry scosse la testa con più convinzione. "No, grazie, quello è stato un disastro fin dall'inizio."

"Ok, ok" disse Ron "e Susan?"

"No."

"Padma?"

"No."

"Parvati?"

"No."

"Pansy?"

"No...che dici, sei pazzo?" Harry finalmente sorrise di cuore.

"Oh, ho trovato..." ghignò Ron "ho la persona perfetta per te."

"Chi?" chiese Hermione.

"Draco."

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ron, sii serio."

"No, no, credo che abbia ragione" Harry sorrise di nuovo. "Sì, il sexy Slytherin è proprio quello giusto per me, non credi? Abbiamo così tanto in comune e, beh, mi tremano le ginocchia quando lo vedo."

Si voltò verso Hermione e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Non...non posso più nasconderlo." Harry si coprì la fronte col dorso della mano e chiuse gli occhi. "Io...io sono innamorato di Draco Malfoy."

Dietro la tenda, Dobby sorrise raggiante. "Harry Potter è innamorato di Draco Malfoy! Oh, Dobby farà in modo che tutto torni ad essere meraviglioso per Harry Potter, Dobby aiuterà Harry Potter a conquistare l'amore di Draco Malfoy!"

Detto questo, Dobby sparì con uno schioccar di dita.

Hermione diede un pugno sul braccio di Harry e il ragazzo esplose in una cascata di risate.

"Harry, sei davvero un idiota."

 

_Fine chapter 1_


	2. Non ci sarà medicina che possa curare la mia malattia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Premessa dell'Autrice:**  wow, grazie mille a tutti coloro che hanno recensito il primo capitolo! Spero che continui a piacervi fino alla fine. Per favore, leggete e commentate! (la Traduttrice si unisce ai ringraziamenti).
> 
> On with the show...

Dobby era un elfo domestico con una missione. Ora sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per aiutare il suo Harry Potter, ma come? Non voleva assolutamente chiedere a nessuno degli studenti, e gli altri elfi domestici non gli sarebbero stati di nessun aiuto. Fu per questo che la conversazione tra tre Slytherin del quinto anno, udita per caso mentre puliva la Sala Comune, attirò decisamente la sua attenzione.

"Questa rivista dà dei fantastici consigli sui ragazzi" strillò Wendy "avete visto la copia di questo mese?" "Sì" rispose Romara "ci ho trovato anche un articolo con la guida alla moda di questo mese. Tra un paio di settimane c'è la gita ad Hogsmeade, magari riusciamo a trovare qualcuna di quelle fantastiche cinture Medusa."

Wendy lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che si trovava sulla mensola del camino. "Faremo tardi ad Incantesimi, se non ci muoviamo." Appoggiò la rivista sul tavolino accanto al divano di pelle. "Possiamo continuare a leggerla più tardi."

Presto la Sala Comune si svuotò, e Dobby rimase solo. Raggiunse il mucchietto di riviste e prese quella che si trovava in cima, "CosmoStrega".

Dobby lesse ad alta voce i titoli degli articoli in copertina. "Dieci Modi Per Farti Amare Da Lui Senza Bisogno Di Pozioni O Incantesimi...Ciò Che Ogni Strega Vuole Dal Suo Mago...Perchè I Battitori Sono Meglio Dei Portieri..." e, infine, "La Dimensione Della Bacchetta: Conta Davvero?"

Dobby era elettrizzato. "Oh, sì" esclamò quasi in lacrime "questo è proprio quello di cui Dobby ha bisogno per aiutare Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy a trovare l'amore!"

Dobby si guardò furtivamente intorno, ma per sua somma gioia la Sala Comune era ancora vuota. "Ci sono parecchie riviste come questa" riflettè "Non si accorgeranno che ne manca una. Dobby è sicuro che non dispiacerebbe loro se sapessero che servirà per aiutare Draco Malfoy. Oh, Harry Potter dovrà ringraziare Dobby per questo."

Lo aspettavano due lunghe settimane.

A cena in Sala Grande, quella sera, Dobby sedette sotto ad uno dei tavoli più lontani, da cui poteva vedere sia Harry che Draco. Dobby aveva passato il pomeriggio a leggere un articolo intitolato "Come Far Sì Che Lui Ti Noti".

"Dobby comincerà con questo" decise. "Dice di provare questo sistema ad una cena per un'occasione speciale." Dobby dette un'occhiata alla stanza. "Beh, è una cena. E può essere considerata un qualche tipo di occasione. Dovrebbe andar bene."

Harry piluccava dal suo piatto mentre parlava con Ron ed Hermione. "E quindi ho detto 'perchè non ci alleniamo la mattina presto prima della partita col nuovo Snitch che ho comprato ad Hogsmeade, e-"

"Harry?" domandò Hermione.

"Sì?"

"Perchè ti stai sistemando i capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre guardi verso il tavolo degli Slytherin?"

"Cosa?!" esclamò Harry "non è vero!"

Ron si guardò intorno. "Sì invece, amico, e sembra che tu stia anche sbattendo le ciglia!"

Harry nascose le mani sotto il tavolo. "La tua vista fa cilecca!"

Dobby lesse rapidamente l'articolo "...sporgersi in avanti e cercare di mostrare un po' le proprie grazie dalla scollatura." Dobby spostò lo sguardo dalla rivista. "Le proprie grazie? Scollatura? Oh, Dobby sa!"

Harry riportò la mano destra al di sopra del tavolo e, inclinando la testa di lato con aria seducente, arrotolò lentamente la sua manica sinistra scoprendo il braccio fino al gomito, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Draco, che aveva ormai notato lo strano spettacolino. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Draco era senza parole.

"Harry!" sussurrò Hermione "che stai FACENDO?!"

Harry sbattè le ciglia e incrociò lentamente le gambe, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo con il biondo.

"Non...lo...so..." disse a denti stretti.

Dobby guardò Draco per tutto il tempo. "Oh, Draco Malfoy sta notando Harry Potter! Ottimo! Vediamo...'cerca di posare la tua mano sulla sua durante la cena, strofinandogli lentamente i polpastrelli sulle nocche mentre gli parli...' questo sarà il prossimo passo."

Harry improvvisamente sentì le proprie gambe muoversi, senza che il suo cervello avesse inviato alcun tipo di comando al riguardo, e portarlo sempre più vicino alla tavolata degli Slytherin.

"Non mi piace, non mi piace per niente" borbottò. Ron ed Hermione si alzarono e lo seguirono, pensando più o meno la stessa cosa. Con sommo orrore di Harry, il suo corpo si fermò esattamente di fronte a Draco.

"Devi dirmi qualcosa, Potter?" ghignò Draco, aspettandosi qualche tipo di pomposa ritorsione. Quello che assolutamente NON si aspettava era che Harry strofinasse lentamente le proprie dita sulla mano di Draco, mandando un brivido involontario dritto giù per la schiena del biondo, per non parlare poi di altre trascurabili 'reazioni'.

Draco riuscì in qualche modo a ritrovare il controllo. "Cosa credi di fare, Potter?" esclamò "Hai perso il tuo dannato cervello?!"

Harry tornò improvvisamente alla realtà, ritirando la mano come se si fosse scottato.

"Io...Io..." balbettò.

Hermione fece un passo avanti, afferrò Harry per un braccio e lo trascinò verso la porta della Sala. "Scusatelo" disse a voce alta "è una...una reazione! Sì, una reazione allergica...non riesce a controllarsi..."

Ron la aiutò a spingerlo verso la porta. "Sì, qualcosa che ha mangiato. E' terribile...Lo stiamo proprio portando da Madame Pomfrey."

"Tornate a cenare!" strillò Ron "E' solo una reazione allergica, non c'è niente da vedere..."

Hermione afferrò Ron per il colletto e trascinò via anche lui. "Andiamo!"

Dopo che se ne furono andati, ci volle un po' prima che i mormorii cessassero.

Goyle guardò Draco. "Incredibile! Come si è permesso Potter di prenderti per mano in quel modo?! Ma chi si crede di essere?!"

Draco si strofinò l'altra mano sulle dita. "Sì" sussurrò "incredibile."

Fine Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** il titolo del capitolo (no pill gonna cure my ill) viene dalla canzone "Doctor, doctor (bad case of loving you)" del sempre grande Robert Palmer. GE


	3. Dillo con fiori appassiti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Premessa dell'Autrice:** ringrazio tanto tutti coloro che hanno recensito. Mi sto divertendo un sacco a scrivere questa storia, e sono contenta che vi piaccia! Per favore, continuate a leggere e commentare! (la Traduttrice si inquina profondendosi in ringraziamenti e sottoscrive il divertimento: è un vero spasso lavorare su questa fic!)  
>   
>  **Nota dell'Autrice:** gli elfi domestici possiedono della magia, quindi ho deciso di dare a Dobby il potere di controllare gli altri, anche se solo per poco tempo alla volta. Non è ancora del tutto in grado di controllare il suo potere, comunque, e sì, farà degli errori. (la Traduttrice muore di risate a pensarci)  
>   
>  **Nota della Traduttrice:** sto traducendo abbastanza liberamente questa fic, perché svariati modi di dire usati dall'Autrice possono essere fedelmente trasposti con modi di dire italiani, anche se un po' più arzigogolati, a volte. E un'altra cosa: in questo capitolo c'è la mia scena preferita, sappiatelo *grins*

Ron ed Hermione trascinarono Harry fuori, fino al corridoio accanto alla Sala Grande.  
  
"Cos'è successo là dentro?" domandò Hermione.  
  
Harry si appoggiò al muro di pietra. "Non ne ho idea. Ho...ho perso il controllo del mio corpo." Si diede un paio di colpetti su gambe e braccia. "Sembra che vada tutto bene, ora, però è stato..."  
  
"Inquietante" concluse Ron al posto suo. "Stavi facendo gli occhi da triglia a Malfoy, tra tutti."  
  
"Ma perchè?" si chiese Hermione. "Potrebbe esserci Malfoy dietro a tutto questo?"  
  
"Perchè avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile?" domandò Harry.  
  
"Per metterti in imbarazzo" rispose Hermione "O chissà, magari voleva che gli toccassi la mano."  
  
"Hermione!" esclamò Ron "non dirlo neanche per scherzo."  
  
Harry guardò verso le porte della Sala Grande. Due domande avevano continuato a ronzargli in testa durante gli ultimi cinque minuti: prima di tutto, chi c'era dietro allo spettacolino che aveva appena montato a cena? E poi, perchè aveva sentito una simile morsa allo stomaco quando aveva toccato la mano di Malfoy? Malfoy c'entrava, in qualche modo?  
  
"Harry" lo chiamò Hermione "Sei sicuro di star bene? Vuoi farti visitare da Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No" rispose Harry scotendo la testa "Sto bene, davvero."  
  
*****  
  
Giunse il giorno seguente, ed era quasi finito quando si verificò un evento che portò tutti a dubitare della propria sanità mentale. I Gryffindor e gli Slytherin del settimo anno erano riuniti accanto alla capanna di Hagrid per la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche; non era accaduto nulla di straordinario fino a quel momento, a parte la fuga di alcune salamandre che erano riuscite a dare fuoco ad alcuni cespugli prima di essere riacchiappate.  
  
Harry era impegnato ad imboccare la salamandra che gli era stata assegnata con pezzetti di carbone vegetale quando Draco gli passò accanto.  
  
"Attento, Potter" ghignò "non bruciare le tue preziose dita. Potrebbe venirti voglia di prendermi la mano, stasera a cena."  
  
Harry fissò il biondo egotista. "Non incensarti da solo, Malfoy" ribattè "Ovviamente ieri non ero in me. Nessuno sano di mente VORREBBE toccarti."  
  
Dobby sedeva su un ramo d'albero, proprio sopra ai due litiganti, stringendo la rivista presa in prestito dalla Sala Comune Slytherin con una mano e il ramo con l'altra.  
  
"Il modo più rapido per sciogliere il cuore del vostro amato è offrirgli un mazzo di bellissimi fiori" lesse Dobby.  
  
"Oh, sì. Sarebbe meraviglioso. Dobby vede molti fiori qui intorno. Ad Harry Potter piaceranno tantissimo i fiori!"  
  
Draco si trovava a metà di un commento acido quando si bloccò di botto.  
  
"Senza contare, POTTER, che io non vorrei mai...mai..."  
  
"Sì, MALFOY?" ribattè Harry.  
  
Ma Malfoy non disse nient'altro. Anzi, si incamminò allontanandosi dal gruppo, lasciando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe e Goyle a guardarlo mentre raggiungeva il limitare della foresta e tornava indietro con un mazzo di...beh, non esattamente fiori.  
  
Draco si riavvicinò con passo calmo agli studenti confusi, e tese la sua offerta verso Harry.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Perchè tieni in mano delle erbacce sporche?" chiese Ron.  
  
Draco guardò il mazzo di vegetali. Oltre ad alcune erbacce piuttosto lunghe c'era un unico fiore e molta erba, e da sotto le sue mani pendevano tristemente le radici, spargendo terra tutt'intorno.  
  
"Che intendi dire con erbacce?!" sbuffò Draco. "Ti informo che un Malfoy non offre 'erbacce sporche' a nessuno! Questi bellissimi fiori sono per Harry!"  
  
"Per HARRY?!" la domanda fu posta all'unanimità dall'intero gruppo.  
  
"Sì" rispose Draco con decisione. "Tieni, Harry" sorrise mentre porgeva il 'bouquet' al moro "questi sono per te."  
  
Harry li prese lentamente, senza sapere esattamente cosa farsene o cosa dire. "Ti senti bene, Malfoy?"  
  
"Ma certo" esclamò Draco "non potrei stare meglio. Senti, so che questi fiori non sono neanche lontanamente splendidi come te, ma non ho avuto il tempo per andare a comprare di meglio. Non preoccuparti, però, mi assicurerò che tu riceva i fiori più belli che io riesca a trovare, quando...quando..."  
  
"Oh, no!" Dobby afferrò al volo la rivista, un istante prima che cadesse sugli studenti raggruppati sotto di lui. "Oh, Dobby ha perso la sua concentrazione" gemette.  
  
Goyle prese Draco per un braccio e lo scosse. "Draco, stai bene?"  
  
"Io...cosa...si, certo che sto bene, io..." improvvisamente notò i 'fiori' che Harry teneva ancora in mano.  
  
"Cosa mi hai fatto, Potter?" sbottò Draco.  
  
Harry non riuscì a resistere. "Ma niente, Draco, tesoro." si avvicinò ed abbassò la voce. "Cosa ti aspettavi che ti facessi?"  
  
"Che?" Draco arrossì furiosamente. "Io non vorrei...neanche in un milione di anni...Io...oh, ANDIAMOCENE!" Draco se ne andò, furibondo, seguito da Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
"Ok" pensò Draco mentre si dirigevano verso i sotterranei "ora sono IO ad essere impazzito."

Fine Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** il titolo del capitolo (say it with dead flowers) viene dalla canzone "Dead Flowers" dei Rolling Stones.


	4. Voglio dolci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HOUSE NOTES** : come promesso, ecco qua il quarto capitolo! Per il momento, sto riuscendo a gestire abbastanza bene la divisione che mi ero proposta tra SWAS e questa... ma già il prossimo sabato non potrò postare, visto che ci sarà qui la mia MAMMA in visita... e allora? Semplice, visto che questa settimana il capo non sarà in ufficio, io tradurrò a manetta e pubblicherò SWAS martedì e questa giovedì! Che ne dite? Non vi ci abituate però... __  
>   
>  **Premessa dell'Autrice:** sono meravigliata dall'incredibile indice di gradimento per questa storia (la Traduttrice invece no!). Vi sono grata per tutti i commenti positivi e gli incoraggiamenti. 
> 
> On with the show, per favore, leggete e commentate!  
>   
>  _ **Nota della Traduttrice:** una delle persone che hanno commentato lo scorso capitolo (inglese) si chiama Cho Potter. No Comment._

Harry era ancora immobile in mezzo al campo che si trovava accanto alla Foresta Proibita, e continuava a stringere il 'bouquet' che Draco gli aveva offerto.  
  
Ron rimase per qualche secondo a fissare il trio degli Slytherin che si allontanava, prima di voltarsi verso Harry. "Che sta succedendo? Prima qualcuno o qualcosa prende il controllo del tuo corpo, e ora Malfoy sembra aver perso le ultime rotelle che gli erano rimaste. Perchè mai avrebbe dovuto darti quelle..." indicò le erbacce verdi, mentre un altro po' di terra cadeva dalle radici. "...e chiamarli fiori? O meglio, perchè mai avrebbe dovuto darti qualcosa?"  
  
Hermione s'intromise. "Una cosa è certa, comunque. Non c'era Malfoy dietro a quel che è accaduto ad Harry ieri. Era ovviamente controllato anche lui."  
  
"Ovviamente" concordò Ron "non avrebbe definito Harry 'splendido' se non fosse stato fuori di testa, giusto, Har?"  
  
"Certo" rispose Harry, poco convinto. Non capiva perchè, ma l'idea di Malfoy che gli regalava fiori e gli faceva dei complimenti gli era quasi piaciuta. Harry decise che stava DAVVERO impazzendo.  
  
"Beh, comunque" continuò Ron "la tua è stata una gran risposta, amico. 'Ma niente, Draco, tesoro, cosa ti aspettavi che ti facessi?' L'espressione sul suo viso è stata impagabile!"  
  
"Già" sussurrò Harry. Non era sicuro del perchè lo avesse detto, e la cosa che lo infastidiva di più era il ricordo delle immagini che gli avevano attraversato la mente mentre pronunciava quelle parole. "Faremmo meglio a tornare al castello, o faremo tardi a lezione."  
  
"Sì, è meglio" annuì Hermione. La strana reazione di Harry all'incidente di poco prima non le era certo passata inosservata. "Ne parleremo più tardi e cercheremo di trovare una soluzione."  
  
Harry aspettò che gli altri lo precedessero, prima di lasciar cadere le erbacce a terra.  
  
Tutte, tranne l'unico fiore che si trovava nel mazzo, che si infilò nella tasca della tunica.  
  
*****  
  
Pochi giorni dopo Dobby era seduto a gambe incrociate in un angolo della cucina, con il CosmoStrega aperto in grembo.  
  
"Dobby non è stato bravo con i fiori" si lamentò "Dobby si è fatto quasi scoprire. Oh, Harry Potter sarebbe così deluso se Dobby non lo aiutasse a conquistare l'amore di Draco Malfoy."  
  
Dobby lesse un estratto della lettera di una delle lettrici. "...la scatola di cioccolatini che avevo comprato poco prima fu molto utile, mentre ci imboccavamo a vicenda con un cioccolatino alla volta, leccando i resti di cioccolato l'una dalle dita dell'altro. È stato molto romantico e dannatamente sexy."  
  
"Oh sì!" squittì Dobby stringendosi la rivista al petto. "Questo sarà perfetto! Harry Potter E Draco Malfoy adorano il cioccolato. Dobby deve iniziare i preparativi immediatamente!"  
  
*****  
  
Successe nel corridoio del quarto piano.  
  
Harry, Ron ed Hermione avevano consultato oltre 40 libri, senza riuscire a venire a capo di nulla che spiegasse i bizzarri incidenti. Visto però che erano passati alcuni giorni senza che accadesse nulla, si chiesero se le 'possessioni' si fossero concluse. Magari la vita sarebbe tornata alla normalità, ora.  
  
Oh, se solo avessero saputo...  
  
Il trio stava cambiando aula, discutendo la scorrettezza del professore di Pozioni nel togliere loro altri punti.  
  
"Non è stata colpa mia se ho starnutito mentre aggiungevo le ali di li libellula e ne ho messe quattro invece di tre" esclamò Ron, mentre si puliva il viso dai rimasugli della pozione. "Almeno il calderone non è esploso...Harry, dove stai andando?"  
  
Harry aveva preso una direzione diversa dal gruppo, dirigendosi verso una minacciosa statua raffigurante una vecchia strega. "Non...lo...so..." riuscì a balbettare.  
  
"Oh, no!" gemette Ron "ci risiamo!"  
  
Harry e un certo biondo Slytherin raggiunsero la statua nello stesso momento. Draco si trovava dall'altro lato del corridoio, ma come il compagno era stato attratto verso la statua.  
  
Guardarono entrambi verso il basso, notando una scatola a forma di cuore. Prima di riuscire a capire cosa stava facendo Harry sollevò il coperchio, rivelando 20 cupido di cioccolata. Quando ne prese uno dalla scatola, una piccola folla si era già radunata intorno a loro.  
  
"Draco?" sussurrò.  
  
"Sì, Harry?"  
  
"Vieni più vicino, amore."  
  
La mente di Harry gli stava gridando 'CHE STAI FACENDO?!', ma il ragazzo non poteva, e una parte di lui neppure voleva, fermarsi.  
  
Draco era più o meno sulla stessa barca. Si ritrovò pericolosamente vicino al suo nemico, e fu sorpreso dal sentirsi il cuore battere furiosamente nel petto. Non potè evitare di notare quanto fossero belli gli occhi di Harry da quella distanza, dandosi poi mentalmente un calcio per averli guardati. Cosa stava succedendo?  
  
Harry avvicinò un cupido alle labbra di Draco. "Apri la bocca" gli disse dolcemente.  
  
Draco obbedì, e tremò quando Harry gli fece scivolare il cioccolatino in bocca. La sua parte razionale stava cercando disperatamente di rompere l'incantesimo e fuggire dannatamente lontano dalla statua, dal corridoio, da Harry. Ma c'era anche una parte che si chiedeva se davvero se ne sarebbe andato, potendolo fare.  
  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi quando Draco accolse le sue dita tra le labbra, succhiandole lentamente per ripulirle dalle tracce del cioccolato. A quel punto la folla era ormai costituita da almeno 50 persone, la maggior parte delle quali era troppo scioccata per dire qualcosa. Perfino Ron ed Hermione erano ammutoliti.  
  
Dobby si sporse da dietro la statua di un vecchio Preside di Hogwarts, situata alla fine del corridoio. "Oh, è meraviglioso!" esclamò "Dobby sapeva che avrebbe funzionato. Harry Potter e Draco malfoy saranno così felici insieme..." Dobby lesse le righe seguenti della lettera. "...presto ci siamo ritrovati l'uno sull'altra, con il corpo ricoperto di cioccolato, mentre 'consumavamo' disperatamente lo stuzzicante dessert..."  
  
Dobby riportò lo sguardo sui due ragazzi intontiti. "Dobby sa perfettamente cosa fare adesso..."  
  
Draco stava offrendo ad Harry il quarto cioccolatino quando improvvisamente si lanciò sul Gryffindor, quasi soffocandocelo.  
  
"Malfoy, cos-mmmph!" Harry sentì il proprio corpo reagire da solo, afferrando una manciata di cupidi, strofinandone la metà sulle labbra di Draco e infilandogli a forza il resto in bocca. Dopo pochi istanti entrambi si trovavano sul pavimento, mentre il cioccolato volava dappertutto.  
  
Harry alzò la testa quel tanto che bastava per urlare ai suoi amici impietriti: "AIUTO! FATE QUALCOSA!"  
  
"CHE COSA?!" urlò Ron di rimando.  
  
"NON RIESCO A FERMARMI...BUTTATEMI ADDOSSO DELL'ACQUA!" esclamò Harry "QUALSIASI COSA!"  
  
Harry e Draco rotolarono alternativamente l'uno sull'altro, afferrando la scatola quasi distrutta per accaparrarsi gli ultimi cioccolatini. Se ne scagliarono uno in bocca a vicenda, cercando di spiaccicare gli altri sul petto e sulle braccia dell'altro. Le tuniche si strappavano, e gli occhi si allargavano. Per non parlare poi di un paio di altre cose che si stavano 'allargando', facendo nascere il terrore nei ragazzi. O forse era qualcos'altro...  
  
Dobby ammirava deliziato i frutti del suo lavoro, così assorto che quasi non udì i passi che si avvicinavano fino a che il Preside Dumbledore non fu a pochi metri da lui. Nascose rapidamente la rivista e si voltò verso di lui.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, signore!" Dobby gli sorrise. "Il Professore sembra molto stanco, signore. Dobby dovrebbe preparargli un the." Afferrando la mano del Preside, Dobby lo guidò gentilmente lontano dallo spettacolo che si stava svolgendo dietro l'angolo. "Dobby ha iniziato a lavorare su un nuovo progetto, signore" cominciò "il Professor Dumbledore deve sapere..."  
  
Harry e Draco erano rimasti completamente immobili, il moro ancora sopra Draco. Passarono svariati secondi prima che qualcuno si muovesse o avesse il coraggio di aprir bocca. Alla fine Draco alzò lo sguardo e fissò Harry.  
  
"Foglifi fi foffo" borbottò.  
  
"Cosa?" chiese Harry.  
  
Draco si voltò da una parte e sputò mezzo cupido.  
  
"Ho detto 'togliti di dosso', Potter" disse quasi in un sussurro. I due si alzarono lentamente. Entrambi i loro visi e gran parte dei loro corpi erano coperti di cioccolato ormai sciolto.  
  
Draco si allisciò la tunica e poi si passò una mano tra i capelli per sistemarli, lasciando striature di cioccolato tra le ciocche bionde. Si voltò verso gli studenti, ancora a bocca aperta.  
  
"Che c'è?" chiese. "Avete qualcosa da dire?"  
  
Nessuno osò, neanche Ron riuscì a trovare le parole. Merlino, Ron non era neppure sicuro che sarebbe mai riuscito di nuovo a parlare.  
  
"Ora, se volete scusarmi" dichiarò freddamente Draco, mentre si incamminava per il corridoio "Credo che andrò a darmi una pulita prima di cena."  
  
Fine Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** il titolo del capitolo (I want candy) viene dalla canzone omonima di Bow Wow Wow. GE


	5. Ho bisogno di un amore che non mi faccia diventare pazzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Come promesso, ecco il capitolo di Sabato. Me ne vado a prendere la mamma, e vi do appuntamento a mercoledì prossimo per la seconda parte del quinto capitolo di SWAS!_  
>   
>  **Premessa dell'Autrice:** grazie a tutti coloro che hanno recensito! Questa è una delle storie che mi piace di più scrivere, spero piaccia anche a voi! (la Traduttrice si unisce ai ringraziamenti, e SA che vi piace XD)  
>   
>  **Note dell'Autrice:** Eccovi il nuovo capitolo, che si guadagna un rating R per chiari riferimenti al sesso, per favore non leggetelo se vi offende.  
>  Per favore, leggete e commentate. Come sapete, tutti i vostri suggerimenti verranno in qualche modo inseriti nella storia...  
>   
>  _ **Nota della Traduttrice** : c'è una nota a inizio del prossimo capitolo che avevo pensato di mettere qua...ma visto che GE è una sadica, ho deciso di seguire l'esempio!  
> Quando leggerete le note del capitolo 6, capirete. XD_

Per alcuni istanti l'intero corridoio fu immerso nel silenzio. Poi gli studenti rimasti iniziarono a disperdersi lentamente, senza essere sicuri di voler davvero sapere che cosa fosse accaduto. L'unica cosa chiara era che ad Hogwarts c'era una forza sinistra che stava operando, oppure che le star di Gryffindor e Slytherin avevano completamente perso il senno.  
  
Si scommetteva su entrambi i fronti.  
  
Ron ed Hermione si avvicinarono lentamente al moro ricoperto di cioccolato come se si fosse trattato di un bimbo impaurito, e infine parlarono.  
  
"Ok" sbottò Ron " cos'era QUELLO?!"  
  
Harry si tolse un cioccolatino dai capelli. "Non ne ho idea. Un momento prima stavo camminando tranquillamente, e il momento dopo mi sono sentito attratto verso la statua. La cosa più strana è che non mi sono sorpreso al vedere la scatola, e neanche Malfoy, credo. Ma è sembrato che succedesse solo a noi! Qualcun altro è stato posseduto?"  
  
"No, Harry" rispose Hermione "nessun altro. Ma perchè voi due? Non credo che sia qualcuno che cerca di metterti in imbarazzo, nè che si tratti di una macchinazione malvagia. Beh, non intenzionalmente malvagia, almeno..."  
  
"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Harry.  
  
"Credo...credo che qualcuno stia cercando di farvi mettere insieme!"  
  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, mentre Ron arretrò disgustato. "Hermione!" strillò il rosso "Stai scherzando, vero? Chi mai vorrebbe farli mettere insieme? Si odiano a vicenda."  
  
"Pensateci un momento" continuò Hermione. "Prima, Harry flirta con Malfoy a cena..."  
  
"Contro il mio volere" precisò Harry.  
  
"Contro il tuo dovere" concordò Hermione "poi Malfoy ti porta dei fiori..."  
  
"Erbacce..." s'intromise Ron.  
  
"Volete lasciarmi finire?" li rimproverò Hermione. "E infine vi siete ritrovati ad imboccarvi l'un l'altro con dei cioccolatini a forma di cupido, scambiandovi sguardi che probabilmente hanno sciolto gran parte del cioccolato..."  
  
"Che cosa?!" disse Harry.  
  
"Oh, andiamo, Harry, non negarlo. So che non eri in grado di controllare il tuo corpo, non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi." Si voltò rapidamente verso Ron. "E tu non dire una parola, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry cercò di richiamare alla mente gli eventi dell'ultima settimana. L'ipotesi di Hermione era sensata, ma chi avrebbe mai potuto pensare che lui e Malfoy, tra tutti, fossero destinati a stare insieme?  
  
"Prima di continuare questa conversazione" disse alla fine "credo di aver bisogno anch'io di darmi una ripulita." Indicò i pezzi di cioccolato ormai secchi sulla sua tunica. "Ci vediamo in Sala Comune prima di cena."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In un'altra zona del castello, verso i sotterranei, Draco Malfoy stava togliendo gli ultimi resti di cioccolato dalla sua tunica.  
  
"Guarda qui!" sbuffò "Potter causa disastri dovunque vada. Potrebbe quantomeno lasciarne fuori ME!"  
  
Non appena si fu liberato di quei vestiti imbarazzanti Draco si diresse alle docce, con le braccia cariche di shampoo, balsamo, docciaschiuma e così via.  
  
"Ugh!" esclamò Draco mentre cercava di lavarsi i capelli, quando si rese conto che i rimasugli appiccicosi sarebbero stati più difficili da eliminare di quanto pensasse.  
  
"Potter ha una bella faccia tosta, a imbastire una scena così" si lamentò "voglio dire, insomma, cosa crede di ottenere sfregando cioccolata su tutto il...mio...corpo?!"  
  
Draco rimase immobile per un momento, mentre le parole "Potter" "sfregare" e "corpo" gli causavano una reazione che non osava analizzare. Con suo sommo e indecoroso sgomento, si accorse che una parte di lui aveva reagito in modo più evidente di altre.  
  
"Al diavolo, no" disse Draco con fermezza. "E' l'incantesimo. Deve essere l'incantesimo. Non penserei mai a quel Gryffinfesso...devo lavarmi in fretta ed uscire di qui."  
  
Ma più ci provava, peggio era. Ogni tocco sul suo corpo sembrava evocare una nuova immagine, e ad un certo punto fu sicuro che l'unico modo per liberarsene sarebbe stato darsi fuoco al cervello. E non solo: il suo 'piccolo problema' stava diventando un 'grosso problema' abbastanza rapidamente.  
  
"Ok" decise alla fine "mi sembra di capire che non potrò andarmene se prima non mi occupo di questo, ma NON penserò a...a...lui!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dall'altra parte del castello, parecchi piani più su, anche Harry stava passando un brutto quarto d'ora. Era riuscito ad evitare che i compagni di Casa gli facessero ulteriori domande mentre si dirigeva alle docce, ma non era riuscito altrettanto bene ad evitare le proprie, di domande.  
  
Hermione aveva ragione. Gli era piaciuto l'inizio dell'ultimo incontro, e non era davvero sicuro che la colpa fosse tutta dell'incantesimo. Perchè gli sembrava che la pelle bruciasse in tutti i punti che erano entrati in contatto con Malfoy? L'aveva già toccato prima di allora, parecchie volte, quando si erano picchiati, ma stavolta era diverso, non sentiva la solita rabbia bruciante, sentiva...cosa?  
  
Non pensarci nemmeno, si disse. Datti una pulita e torna in Sala Comune. Senza contare che non manca molto per la cena, e forse potrei andare a prendere la mia scopa e allenarmi un po' al campo, dopo...  
  
L'immagine di Malfoy su una scopa in tenuta da Quidditch, grondante d'acqua e con un'espressione determinata sul viso, gli venne in mente all'improvviso.  
  
Le palpebre di Harry si socchiusero, mentre si passava una mano sul petto. "Vola davvero bene" pensò "e non è poi male, come Cercatore..."  
  
Harry si fermò quando si rese conto che la sua mano era scesa considerabilmente più in basso del suo petto.  
  
"Non ci siamo" sussurrò "DEVO pensare a qualcos'altro..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete della doccia e chiuse gli occhi. "Mmm...sì, spiagge, bikini...un sacco di bionde...o more, sì, una bellissima ragazza mora con occhi verde smeraldo...e..."  
  
Draco assistette alla trasformazione della ragazza dei suoi sogni in Harry Potter.  
  
"No, no...niente spiagge" scosse la testa "un accogliente camino acceso, fuori nevica, solo io e LEI, avvinghiati sul pavimento dentro una coperta, tanta pelle morbida..."  
  
Il respiro di Draco si spezzò, mentre faceva scivolare la propria mano su e giù per tutta la sua lunghezza e l'acqua calda gli accarezzava il corpo.  
  
"Così bello..." mormorò.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry serrò una mano intorno al proprio membro, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre richiamava alla mente le immagini di una delle riviste di Ron, "Streghe Cattive".  
  
"Sì, Miss Novembre..." gemette "Sei così bella, con quegli splendidi occhi azzurro ghiaccio...siamo in una capanna, sì, toccami lì..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco iniziò a respirare affannosamente mentre immaginava la sua affettuosa amante che lo circondava con la propria bocca. Riusciva quasi a vedere i suoi stupefacenti occhi verdi e il modo in cui la bocca si muoveva su e giù lungo il suo...oh, sì...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry gemette più forte all'immagine delle sue mani immerse nei capelli di quel biondo mozzafiato, attirandolo più vicino alla sua...attirandoLo...oh...Dio...  
  
"Draco!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, Merlino, sì, Harry! Proprio lì..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Entrambi i ragazzi scivolarono lungo la parete della doccia, visto che le gambe non li reggevano più, mentre i loro pensieri si sincronizzavano perfettamente nonostante la distanza che li separava.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Merda..."  
  
"Sono impazzito DAVVERO!"  
  
 _Fine Chapter 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** il titolo del capitolo (I need a lover who won't drive me crazy) viene dalla canzone omonima di John C. Mellencamp. GE


	6. Voglio che tu mi voglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Premessa dell'Autrice:**  scusate se ci ho messo tanto a mettere online questo capitolo, cercherò di averne un altro pronto entro il prossimo fine settimana!  
> Grazie delle splendide recensioni, spero vi piaccia anche questo capitolo!  
>   
>  **Premessa della Traduttrice:** come vi avevo anticipato, non so se il prossimo fine settimana potrò postare alcunché... per almeno una settimana, a partire dal prossimo giovedì, non saprò che tipo di accesso potrò avere ad internet e come riempirò le mie giornate... ma appena sarà possibile aggiornerò, ve lo prometto!  
>   
>  _ **Nota dell' Autrice** : nulla di quanto è accaduto nello scorso capitolo è stata opera di Dobby: hanno fatto tutto gli 'adorabili ormoni'!_
> 
> _**Nota della Traduttrice:** scusate se ci ho messo tanto, ma questo è il mio capitolo preferito e non riuscivo a smettere di ridere... grazie a Tina per il betaggio lampo!)_

Harry si vestì lentamente, dopo quella doccia rivelatrice, cercando disperatamente di non credere a quanto era appena accaduto.  
  
"Non posso essere...semplicemente, non posso..." borbottò "perché mai avrò pensato a Malfoy, tra tutti quanti?"  
  
In realtà si era chiesto più volte perché le ragazze non gli facessero poi questo grande effetto, ma l'aveva attribuito alla terribile cantonata che aveva preso con Cho, e aveva creduto che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente una volta che la ragazza giusta fosse apparsa nella sua vita. Ma non poteva negare che pensare a Malfoy fosse più eccitante di qualunque delle sue fantasie su Miss Novembre.  
  
Harry si sedette sul letto e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
  
"Qualcuno mi uccida" mormorò "o almeno mi colpisca abbastanza forte da provocarmi un'amnesia permanente..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Ron entrò nella stanza e andò a sedersi accanto ad Harry sul letto. "Stai bene?"  
  
'Oh, sì' pensò Harry 'meravigliosamente. Mi sono appena masturbato pensando al mio peggior nemico. E tu?'  
  
"Non saprei, Ron. Credo di sì" affermò. "Vorrei solo sapere cosa sta succedendo."  
  
"Hermione ci sta lavorando. È in biblioteca, ora, sta controllando alcuni vecchi libri di incantesimi." Ron circondò le spalle dell'amico con un braccio. "Non preoccuparti, Har, scopriremo che succede."  
  
"Già" sussurrò Harry "ti credo."  
  
Due giorni dopo, Gryffindor e Slytherin avevano di nuovo Pozioni insieme. Harry e Draco si erano evitati di proposito, spaventati da quello che sarebbe potuto succedere ancora. Fortunatamente Snape era stranamente comprensivo quel giorno, e li aveva messi in coppia con altri studenti alle estremità opposte dell'aula.  
  
La lezione era quasi a metà quando successe.  
  
Dobby era seduto dentro ad uno dei calderoni vuoti allineati in fondo all'aula, sfogliando un nuovo libro che aveva trovato. Aveva sentito per caso un gruppo di studentesse Ravenclaw che parlavano di "un romanzo rosa" che era "semplicemente da sogno" e "troppo sexy". Dobby aveva aspettato che lasciassero la stanza e poi l'aveva "preso in prestito" per un po'. Dopotutto, lo stava facendo per Harry Potter, ed era quindi sicuro che non avrebbero avuto nulla da ridire.  
  
Fu così che Dobby si ritrovò a sfogliare una copia di "Cercatore di lussuria".  
  
Dobby si grattò la testa mentre guardava oltre il libro. "Dobby non è sicuro di capire alcune di queste frasi" gemette "Ma Dobby ci proverà comunque. Dobby deve continuare ad aiutare Harry Potter con la conquista di Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco stava sminuzzando i fegatini di rana, quando si fermò improvvisamente a metà del movimento.  
  
"Draco?" chiese Pansy. "Qualcosa non va?"  
  
Senza una parola Draco mise giù il coltello e camminò a passo spedito verso l'oggetto della sua attenzione.  
  
"Harry!" esclamò Draco.  
  
L'aula si congelò nuovamente, aspettando di vedere che tipo di assurda situazione amorosa si sarebbe svolta sotto i loro occhi.  
  
Harry appoggiò sul tavolo gli ingredienti che aveva in mano e si voltò lentamente.  
  
"Sì, Draco?"  
  
"Perchè devi fare questi giochetti con me?" si lamentò Draco "Di cosa hai paura?"  
  
Harry spostò lo sguardo altrove, tenendo le mani strette al petto. "Tu, tu sapresti solo spezzarmi il cuore, Draco. Tutti sanno che non sai amare una sola persona. Sarei come tutti gli altri..."  
  
Draco annullò la distanza che li separava e strinse Harry tra le braccia. "Ti sbagli, Potter" cominciò "Ho capito dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto sul campo da Quidditch che saresti stato tu quello che mi avrebbe cambiato."  
  
Harry si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte. "Diresti qualsiasi cosa per ottenere da me quello che vuoi, Draco" gemette Harry "Come posso essere sicuro che sarei davvero l'unico?"  
  
Draco fece inarcare Harry all'indietro, stringendolo forte tra le braccia e chinandosi su di lui per guardarlo negli occhi. "Perché ti amo, Harry" sospirò "ti amo come non ho mai amato nessun altro. Mi fai tremare quando ti vedo, mi fai venire voglia di prenderti tra le braccia e non lasciarti più andare."  
  
"Oh, Draco" sussurrò Harry "se solo potessi esserne sicuro..."  
  
"IN NOME DI MERLINO" il Professor Snape finalmente trovò la forza di parlare "CHE COSA STATE FACENDO?!"  
  
Harry e Draco si voltarono verso il fumante professore di Pozioni.  
  
"Non...lo...SAPPIAMO!" risposero in coro.  
  
Dopo che furono tornati di nuovo a guardarsi, Draco fece correre una mano tra i capelli del Gryffindor, sostenendolo con l'altro braccio.  
  
"Lascia che te lo dimostri, amore mio" sussurrò "Non ti farò mai del male. Fai tu del male a ME, mio Harry, montami come uno stallone selvaggio!"  
  
"Draco" gemette Harry "oh, sì, Draco, baciami, baciami con forza e passione, fammi dimenticare degli altri!"  
  
L'intera aula rimase a fissare incantata mentre Draco si piegava in avanti, unendo la sua bocca con quella di Harry, in un bacio passionale come se ne vedono pochi. Persino Snape ne rimase affascinato per un momento. Ma solo per un momento.  
  
"POTTER! MALFOY!" urlò "SMETTETELA IMMEDIATAMENTE!"  
  
Dobby si lasciò cadere il libro in grembo, perdendo la concentrazione a quel grido improvviso.  
  
Gli occhi di Harry e Draco si spalancarono, mentre le loro labbra erano ancora unite. Per un lungo istante rimasero in silenzio, e poi...  
  
"AARRRGGHHH!"  
  
Entrambi balzarono all'indietro, con le guance imporporate. Come due scoiattoli in mezzo alla strada che non sanno decidere in quale direzione andare, radunarono in fretta libri e piume.  
  
Una volta pronti fuggirono dall'aula, lasciando i loro compagni in un irreale silenzio, anche se alcune ragazze stavano ancora cercando di riprendere fiato...  
  
Snape si strinse un braccio intorno alla vita coprendosi il volto con la mano.  
  
"La lezione è finita."  
  
Fine Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** il titolo del capitolo viene dall'omonima canzone dei Cheap Trick. GE


	7. Frilly & Frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meglio tardi che mai... ci avviciniamo a grandi passi alla conclusione, meno tre!  
> E vedrete, i colpi di scena (e le risate) si moltiplicheranno a ritmi vertiginosi da ora in poi...  
>   
>  **Nota dell'Autrice ( & della Traduttrice, che è a sua volta in ritardo mostruoso U_U):** scusate per l'orrendo ritardo di questo capitolo, sono impazzita tra lavoro, vacanze ed emicranie (sballo, sballo, sballo...) cercherò di aggiornare molto più in fretta. Per favore, aspettate ancora un po' prima di inviarmi le Strillettere...  
> Spero vio piaccia questo capitoletto, per favore leggete e recensite!  
>   
>  **NOTA della Traduttrice:** una commentatrice del capitolo precedente si appella ' _La Figlia Davvero Cattiva di Lord Vol_ '...

Harry corse su per le scale che portavano alla Sala Comune Gryffindor, fermandosi appena quel tanto che bastava per strillare la parola d'ordine al ritratto. La sua mente macinava pensieri alla velocità della luce: cos'era successo? Perchè aveva detto quelle cose? Perchè MALFOY le aveva dette a sua volta?  
  
E peggio ancora...perchè gli era piaciuto?  
  
Non poteva negarlo, gli era piaciuto sentire le labbra di Malfoy sulle sue e la forza delle braccia del biondo a stringerlo, anche se era stato qualche sconosciuto essere crudele a forzarli ad avvicinarsi.  
  
"Già" si disse, mortalmente pallido "è ufficiale. Mi ha decisamente, e quasi sicuramente, assolutamente dato di volta il mio maledetto cervello."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione si precipitò in Sala Comune, seguita dappresso da Ron. "Stai bene?"  
  
"No" ribattè finalmente Harry "Ho appena pomiciato appassionatamente con Draco Malfoy nel bel mezzo della lezione di Pozioni, davanti a Snape, metà dei Gryffindor e degli Slytherin del settimo anno, Dio e TUTTI, e tu mi chiedi se sto bene?!"  
  
"Scusa..." sussurrò Ron.  
  
"Posso gestire Voldemort" continuò Harry "e posso gestire anche Dementors, basilischi; dannazione, posso gestire Fluffy. Ma questo?"  
  
Hermione sedette sul divano accanto ad Harry-Io-Sono-La-Sofferenza-Potter, voltandosi poi verso Ron.  
  
"Ho dimenticato la penna quando siamo usciti dall'aula di Pozioni. Potresti andarmela a prendere, per favore?"  
  
"Ne hai altre, perchè vuoi..."  
  
"Ron" continuò Hermione "è la mia preferita, vorrei DAVVERO riaverla. Quindi, per favore?"  
  
"Ok." Ron si voltò infine verso la porta "torno subito."  
  
Harry non era stupido. Capiva quando Hermione cercava di liberarsi di qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno non sembrava accorgersene affatto.  
  
"Perchè l'hai fatto?" domandò Harry.  
  
"Perchè volevo parlarti da sola per qualche minuto" sapiegò Hermione. "Capisco che potresti non volerlo ammettere, ma penso che non sia finita qui, perciò volevo semplicemente chiederti..."  
  
Harry deglutì rumorosamente. "Chiedermi cosa?"  
  
"Senti, insomma, provi qualcosa per Malfoy? Voglio dire, tu...lo trovi...attraente?"  
  
Harry si chinò in avanti e si coprì il volto con le mani. "Lo odio, Hermione..."  
  
"Non ti ho chiesto questo."  
  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Sì, trovava attraente quel pallone gonfiato. Magnifico, veramente, se avesse voluto ammetterlo. E c'era decisamente qualcosa tra loro...  
  
"Perchè me lo chiedi?" domandò infine.  
  
"Perchè ho fatto delle ricerche e, se non si tratta della Maledizione Imperius, chiunque ci sia dietro a tutto questo avrebbe potuto farti fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà solo se l'idea fosse già stata lì, anche se non l'avevi capito."  
  
Harry si rimise diritto. "Quindi dev'essere per forza la Maledizione Imperius!"  
  
"No, Harry. Sai cosa si prova, non lascia alcun tipo di controllo. Tu e Malfoy invece riuscite a mantenere un controllo parziale dei vostri corpi e delle vostre menti, quindi non può essere."  
  
"Perciò tu pensi..."  
  
"Penso che siate attratti l'uno dall'altro" spiegò Hermione.  
  
Harry si guardò intorno cercando qualcosa da darsi in testa. "Non è possibile" sussurrò "perchè lui? Perchè non...chiunque, chiunque ALTRO invece di lui?"  
  
Hermione gli circondò le spalle con le braccia. "E' tutto a posto, Harry, davvero. Invece di combattere tutto questo, perchè non provi a vedere dove ti porta? Potresti scoprire un lato buono di Malfoy, se ce l'ha."  
  
"E poi" aggiunse sorridendo "quel bacio è stato favoloso."  
  
Dobby sfogliò l'ultima copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, cercando ansiosamente ciò che sperava avrebbe risolto il problema di Harry Potter. Due giorni prima aveva scritto a "Cara Esmerelda", la rubrica di consigli amorosi numero uno del Mondo Magico.  
  
"Eccola!" strillò Dobby.  
  
Cara Esmerelda,  
Cosa posso fare per impressionare l'uomo che amo affinchè poi possiamo amoreggiare?  
Disperatamente in cerca di aiuto  
  
Cara Disperata,  
Credo che nulla accenda la passione meglio della lingerie sexy. Ti suggerisco di comprare qualcosa di ardito e pericoloso, e vedrai che poi 'amoreggerete' sicuramente. Buono shopping!  
Esmerelda  
  
Dobby strinse il giornale con entrambe le mani. "Oh, è meraviglioso" disse sorridendo. "Ora tutto ciò che Dobby deve fare è scoprire cosa sia 'lingerie' e poi potranno senz'altro amoreggiare. La gita ad Hogsmeade è domani, magari lì c'è un negozio che vende ciò di cui Harry Potter ha bisogno!"  
  
Il giorno seguente aveva in serbo moltissime sorprese per il nostro eroe. Harry aveva deciso che si sarebbe divertito alla gita, passato la giornata con i suoi due migliori amici e dimenticato tutti i fatti accaduti recentemente. Era una giornata splendida, senza una nuvola in cielo. Nulla avrebbe potuto infastidirlo...  
  
Improvvisamente si sentì spingere verso una strada laterale che non aveva mai percorso prima.  
  
"Harry!" lo chiamò Ron "ma dove vai?"  
  
"Non..."  
  
"Lo so, lo so" Ron scosse la testa e lo seguì insieme ad Hermione "non lo sai."   
  
Harry si fermò di fronte ad un negozio di cui ignorava persino l'esistenza.  
  
"Frilly e Frisky?" chiese Ron "che tipo di negozio è?"  
  
Hermione arrossì, mentre entravano, e poco dopo il volto di Ron assunse una tonalità più accesa dei suoi capelli. "Questo è..."  
  
"Un negozio di lingerie." Hermione sorrise. "Beh, tra le altre cose..."  
  
Harry, imbarazzatissimo, rimase immobile. Cosa ci faceva lì?  
  
"Ah, salve Mr.Potter!" esclamò una voce da dietro il bancone "La stavo aspettando."  
  
Fine del Chapter 7


	8. Garantisco che tutti i miei gusti ti soddisferanno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'Autrice:** di nuovo, grazie a tutti quelli che hanno commentato. Per quelli che hanno chiesto un capitolo più lungo, eccolo!    
>  Nel prossimo capitolo i ragazzi scopriranno chi c'è stato dietro a tutta la pazzia e le stranezze delle ultime settimane (mancano solo 2 capitoli alla fine...).
> 
>  **Note della Traduttrice:** ci siamo, ragazze e ragazzi. Due capitoli alla fine. Il prossimo capitolo (il 9) è il più divertente di tutti, morirete dal ridere, ve lo garantisco. Sarà online entro domenica prossima, in modo che entro venerdì 16 febbraio potremo mettere la parola 'fine' a questa pazza pazza fic. Ricordate di commentare, perché una volta che sarà finita tradurrò tutti i commenti per _GeminiEmerald_!

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono al suono della voce del negoziante.    
    
"Me?! " gracchiò infine.    
    
"Oh, sì, il Suo gufo è arrivato ieri con la Sua richiesta. Devo dire che ne sono rimasto piuttosto sorpreso."   
    
"Sì, beh, lo siamo un po' tutti", mormorò Harry.    
    
Hermione vagava per gli espositori pieni di oggetti indefinibili.    
    
"Alcuni di questi sono...molto...interessanti..." sorrise.    
    
Ron la seguì, cercando di tenere lo sguardo basso e, beh, 'qualcos'altro' basso...    
    
"Ora se mi aspetta solo per un minuto, Sig. Potter", continuò il negoziante, "andrò a prendere il Suo ordine."    
    
Dopo che Victor fu scomparso nel retro, Harry corse dai suoi amici.    
    
"Cosa sta succedendo? Non ho ordinato nulla, e certamente non qui!"    
    
"Oh, Harry", lo blandì Hermione. "Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Credo proprio che anch'io comprerò qualcosa."    
    
"Tu farai COSA? " Ron quasi soffocò.    
    
Hermione sorrise prendendo una delle camicie da notte di seta dallo scaffale. La accarezzò lentamente con le dita, mentre si godeva l'imperdibile espressione di sconforto dell'amico dai capelli rossi.    
    
"Come questa. Non so..." Se l'appoggiò sul corpo. "Cosa ne pensi, Ronald?"    
    
Harry quasi soffocò a sua volta per trattenere una risata, mentre Ron si torceva le mani nervosamente.    
    
"È... è... molto... bella.... " balbettò.    
    
Hermione camminò verso le molte bottiglie che si trovavano appoggiate al muro.    
    
"Ed ho bisogno senz'altro di procurarmi alcuni di questi articoli", continuò. "Ron, che ne dici, fragola o frutto della passione? "    
    
A questo punto Ron era sul punto di (a) avere un piccolo attacco cardiaco, (b) diventare un lunatico delirante o (c) svenire semplicemente in mezzo al negozio.    
    
Scelse B.    
    
Prima che potesse fermarsi, Ron aveva preso una delle camicie da notte più audaci dallo scaffale (una decisamente sexy color rosa con guarnizioni di pizzo nero) e l'aveva ficcata nelle mani di Hermione.    
    
"Mi piace questa!" esclamò. "E la fragola sarebbe perfetta, a meno che ovviamente tu non odi la fragola, ed in quel caso il frutto della passione andrebbe comunque bene, o ci sono forse degli altri sapori, e comunque a cosa servono, e forse posso aiutarti a sceglierne alcuni, se vuoi che lo faccia, e se invece non vuoi posso semplicemente saltare dalla finestra e uccidermi immediatamente, e... "    
    
"Ronald! " Hermione finalmente lo fermò.    
    
"Sì?"    
    
"Sta' zitto e aiutami a scegliere un sapore."    
    
Harry scosse la testa guardandoli che giravano per il negozio.    
    
"Era ora" mormorò.    
    
"Sig. Potter! " lo chiamò il negoziante. "Ho qui il Suo ordine, signore."    
    
Appoggiò la grande e semplice busta marrone sul bancone e presela lista delle fatture.    
    
"Vediamo, il totale è di 11 Galeoni e 4 Falci. Devo dire che non ero del tutto sicuro di cosa Lei volesse, ma credo di essermi avvicinato quanto ho potuto alla Sua richiesta."    
    
Harry cercò i soldi nelle tasche. "Posso farle una domanda strana?"    
    
"Certamente!"    
    
"Cosa ho chiesto, di preciso? " domandò.    
    
Prendendo un biglietto dalla borsa, Victor lesse ad alta voce. "Harry Potter desidera acquistare qualcosa di 'ardito' e 'pericoloso', affinchè poi possa amoreggiare. Per favore, abbia gli articoli pronti per domani."    
    
"Oh, Merlino", Harry si coprì la faccia con una mano. Alla fine, ricomponendosi, diede i soldi a Victor e prese la busta dal bancone.    
    
"Beh, grazie." riuscì a dire.    
    
"No, grazie a Lei, Sig. Potter" Victor sorrise. "E spero che Frilly & Frisky potrà esserle di nuovo utile in futuro. Buona fortuna con 'l'amoreggiamento'! "    
    
Harry si voltò rapidamente e si diresse verso la porta. Parlando oltre la propria spalla con Ron ed Hermione, uscì in strada. "Vi aspetto in gelateria!"    
    
Dieci minuti più tardi, una coppia dall'aria piuttosto imbarazzata fece il suo ingresso nella gelateria, con una borsa ugualmente grande. Hermione sedette di fronte ad Harry che aveva già ordinato un grande cono alla vaniglia che stava mangiando distrattamente.    
    
"Harry, cosa c'era nella tua borsa? " chiese Hermione.    
    
"Non ne ho idea." affermò Harry con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.    
    
"Non vuoi saperlo? " aggiunse Ron.    
    
"No."    
    
Ron e Hermione si guardarono l'un l'altro.    
    
"Perché no? " gli domandò Hermione.    
    
Harry accennò col capo ad un tavolo poco distante. "Perché so che è per lui."    
    
Draco Malfoy era seduto dall'altro lato della gelateria in semi-trance. Per qualche strana ragione era stato attratto verso la gelateria, ed ora sapeva perché. Aveva passato gli ultimi 5 minuti a guardare l'orgoglio dei Gryffindor che divorava completamente un cono di gelato gocciolante.    
    
"Vuoi qualcosa, Draco?" chiese Goyle mentre si alzava per andare alla cassa.    
    
"Oh, Dio, sì... "    
    
"Cosa?!"    
    
Draco tornò di colpo alla realtà. "Uhm, voglio dire, sì, un... un sundae con cioccolato fuso."    
    
Harry leccò lentamente un lato del gelato, facendo scivolare la lingua sulla cima prima di chiudere la bocca sulla punta della crema. Draco afferrò le gambe del tavolo per trattenersi dal gemere ad alta voce. "Nessuno mangia un gelato in quel modo", pensò. "Lui sa quello che sta facendo. Sta facendo tutto questo solo per farmi... "    
    
"Caldo." affermò Goyle.    
    
"Sì! Voglio dire....che cosa?" balbettò Draco.  
    
"L'orlo della ciotola. E' caldo per via del cioccolato fuso." Goyle si sporse verso il biondo. "Stai bene, Draco? Ultimamente ti comporti in modo strano. Sin da quando hanno cominciato ad accadere quegli strani fatti, direi. Hai poi scoperto chi c'era dietro?"    
    
"No", Draco scosse la testa.    
    
Crabbe si riempì la bocca con una cucchiaiata di gelato. "Anpe tu faretti tano fe aeffi toudo bafare Arry Podder!"    
    
"Cosa? " chiesero Draco e Goyle in coro.    
    
Crabbe ingoiò il boccone. "Ho detto 'anche tu saresti strano, se avessi dovuto baciare Harry Potter'. Che sfiga, Draco. Scommetto che ucciderai chiunque ci sia dietro a tutto questo, quando scoprirai chi è."    
    
Draco mosse il cucchiaio nel sundae. Forse...osò guardare di nuovo verso il moro dall'altro lato del negozio mentre si portava il cucchiaio alla bocca.    
    
Dobby era nascosto sotto al bancone della gelateria, cui aveva praticato un buco largo abbastanza da permettergli di vedere cosa stesse accadendo fuori.    
    
"Oh, Harry Potter ha la borsa del negozio. Meraviglioso! Ora tutto ciò che deve fare è darla a Draco Malfoy e poi potranno amoreggiare. Dobby non capisce perché non aveva pensato di scrivere a Cara Esmerelda prima!"    
    
Harry guardò in alto nello stesso momento in cui lo faceva Draco, e quasi lasciò cadere il cono. Il biondo stava togliendo lentamente il cucchiaio dalla bocca, leccandosi poi gli angoli delle labbra per ripulirli dal cioccolato fuso. Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre permetteva alle immagini più decadenti di formarsi, ricordando la sensazione di quelle labbra sul suo....    
    
"Si stanno guardando l'un l'altro!" Dobby quasi strillò "Sì, questo sarebbe il momento ideale per Harry Potter per dare il suo regalo a Draco Malfoy."    
    
Harry si alzò e lasciò cadere il cono di gelato sul tavolo.    
    
"Harry, dove st...?" cominciò Hermione. Ma la domanda si spense non appena Harry attraversò il negozio fino a trovarsi esattamente di fronte a Draco.    
    
"Draco?" Harry sorrise.    
    
"Sì?"    
    
"Questo è per te."    
    
Draco prese lentamente la borsa dalle mani di Harry. "Cos'è?"    
    
"Non lo so", rispose sinceramente Harry, "ma pensaci. Può essere qualcosa che non ci metterà entrambi dannatamente in imbarazzo?"    
    
"No", concordò Draco. Aprì cautamente la borsa, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano ogni secondo di più.    
    
"Harry, io..."    
    
"Cos'è?" chiese Harry nervosamente.    
    
Lentamente Draco tirò fuori dalla borsa un paio di boxer di seta neri, seguiti da un reggicalze di merletto nero con nastri di cuoio e giarrettiere. In fondo alla borsa c'erano tre bottiglie di "Passion Gel", al gusto di fragola, ciliegia e cannella.    
    
"Si scalda quando ci soffi sopra..." lesse Draco dalla bottiglia.    
    
"Quindi è a questo che serve..." bisbigliò Ron.    
    
Harry pensò onestamente che sarebbe stato lui a dimostrare che sì, era possibile morire di puro e semplice imbarazzo.    
    
"Ho una domanda", argomentò Draco.    
    
Harry osò alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. "Sì?"    
    
Draco sollevò in una mano il reggicalze e nell'altra i boxer. "Allora, chi porta cosa?" ghignò.    
    
Harry non poté evitare di ridacchiare a sua volta. Ok, pensò, cerchiamo di ricavare il massimo da questa situazione...    
    
"Credo che potremo fare a turno." Harry sorrise di nuovo.    
    
Ron ed Hermione erano di fronte al loro tavolo ora, Ron a bocca aperta ed Hermione con un largo sorriso.    
    
"Non male come scelta", affermò Hermione "Niente affatto male."    
    
"Se non ti dispiace", Draco si rivolse a Harry "Penso che Granger potrà usare questo..." sollevò il reggicalze "meglio di me."    
    
"Non mi dispiace per niente" disse Harry sorridendo.    
    
Draco rimise il resto degli articoli nella borsa e la prese. Non appena ebbe raggiunto la porta si voltò di nuovo per rivolgersi ad Harry.    
    
"Ma penso che riuscirò ad usare questi."    
    
Harry si ritrovò senza parole. "Lo penso anch'io", si disse, "Lo penso anch'io!"    
    
Fine del Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Il titolo del capitolo è preso dalla canzone "Ice Cream Man" di Van Halen. GE


	9. Cena con Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell' Autrice:** manca solo un altro capitolo alla fine, e scommetto che potrete indovinare quello che accadrà (o farvene un'idea piuttosto precisa).    
>      
> **Importante:** l'unica cosa che Dobby ha fatto nell'ultimo capitolo è stata spingere Harry a dare il regalo a Draco. Il resto l'hanno fatto tutto da soli. Questo capitolo è completamente sotto il loro controllo, come sarà il prossimo. (Dobby ha fatto il suo lavoro:) )    
>      
> Godetevi questo capitolo, per favore leggete e recensite!

Lunedì mattina gli studenti scesero in Sala Grande per la colazione, ma due di loro si trovavano già lì, a fissare la rispettiva farinata d'avena sforzandosi di non guardarsi. Sin dal sabato precedente Harry e Draco erano stati ossessionati da quello che era successo ad Hogsmeade, anche se non l'avrebbero mai ammesso con nessuno. Hermione aveva fatto del suo meglio per cavare qualche informazione ad Harry, ma lui voleva che la cosa rimanesse tra lui e Draco. Avrebbe dovuto scoprire da solo cosa stava succedendo.    
    
Improvvisamente dei forti stridii riempirono l'aria annunciando centinaia di gufi che portavano pacchi e lettere, lasciandoli cadere di fronte ai loro destinatari.    
    
Harry guardò in alto mentre una piccola busta svolazzava dritta nella sua farinata d'avena, con 'Harry Potter' scritto sopra in un'elaborata calligrafia. Guardò in alto abbastanza a lungo da notare una busta delle stesse dimensioni finire nelle mani di Draco.    
    
"Cos'è?" chiese Ron. "Chi la manda?"    
    
"Non ne ho idea", rispose Harry. Lacerò la busta e una volta aperta vi trovò dentro un invito scritto in lettere d'oro.    
    
"La presenza di Harry Potter è richiesta questa sera, per cena e conversazione eccellente. Per favore, si faccia trovare al settimo piano, davanti all'arazzo di Barnabas il Barmy, alle otto. Abbigliamento semi-formale."    
    
"È un invito a cena." disse Harry alla fine "Nella Stanza delle Necessità."    
    
"Da chi?" chiese ancora Ron. "Da Malfoy?"    
    
"No", Harry scosse la testa, "ma sarei disposto a scommettere che la busta ricevuta da Malfoy è identica alla mia. Beh, col suo nome sopra, ovviamente..."    
    
"Ci vai, Harry? " Hermione sorrise. "Ci vai, vero?"    
    
"Io...io credo di sì. Forse stasera scopriremo chi c'è dietro a tutto questo."    
    
Alle otto in punto Harry raggiunse il settimo piano, trovando il corridoio deserto. Cominciò a chiedersi se Malfoy avesse ricevuto davvero lo stesso invito. O peggio ancora, se l'avesse ricevuto e avesse deciso di non presentarsi. Harry borbottava sottovoce, spingendo le mani nelle tasche dei suoi eleganti pantaloni neri. Era inorridito quando si era reso conto di aver passato un'ora a scegliere il completo e a prepararsi per 'l'appuntamento' di quella sera. Alla fine aveva optato per un maglione color verde smeraldo da indossare sui pantaloni eleganti.    
    
"Mi sono perfino lucidato le scarpe.... " borbottò Harry.    
    
"Parli ancora da solo, Potter?" Draco sorrise. "O stai subendo un altro di quei tuoi incantesimi?"    
    
Harry quasi balzò fuori della sua pelle al suono della voce carezzevole di Draco. Si voltò per affrontare il suo...suo...    
    
"Oh, mio Dio... " Harry aprì la bocca prima che il suo cervello riprendesse a funzionare. Draco era splendido. Il suo abito grigio gessato era senz'altro stato fatto su misura, visto come seguiva perfettamente il suo corpo. Harry fu attratto dalla camicia giallo pallido e dalla cravatta grigia che spiccava contro i bottoni.    
    
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. "Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?"    
    
"Uhm... "    
    
Misericordiosamente la porta si aprì in quel momento, spinta da una vibrazione leggera e molle dall'interno.   

"Credi che dovremmo entrare?" Harry gesticolò.    
    
"Credo di sì."    
    
Draco oltrepassò Harry, fermandosi abbastanza a lungo da bisbigliare "A proposito, Potter, 'Oh, mio Dio' vale anche per me."    
    
Una volta che furono dentro, la porta si chiuse lentamente alle loro spalle. Di fronte a loro stava una tavola apparecchiata per due, con un centrotavola composto da fiori e tre candele bianche. Molte altre candele galleggiavano nell'aria, uniche luci nella stanza.    
    
"E'...bello..." bisbigliò Harry.    
    
Draco fece un segno verso la tavola. "Credo che dovremmo sederci."    
    
Dopo che si furono seduti, un breve silenzio calò sulla stanza.    
    
Harry si sporse in avanti. "Cosa pensi che stia per..."    
    
"BUONA SERA!"    
    
Dobby era uscito da una porticina laterale rimasta invisibile fino a quel momento, con addosso un grembiule rosa a fiorellini avvolto tre volte intorno al suo torace e allacciato sul davanti. Sulla testa aveva un "cappello da chef" fatto da lui, di un brillante color blu, girato all'indietro.    
    
"Benvenuti a 'Cena con Dobby', Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy! Dobby ha preparato un banchetto meraviglioso per Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Dobby ora porterà la zuppa!"    
    
"Dobby?!" gridò Harry dopo che Dobby fu sparito in quella che aveva scoperto essere la cucina prodotta dalla stanza per l'occasione.    
    
"Solo un momento, Harry Potter, signore, Dobby deve mettere la zuppa nelle ciotole prima che...Ooops!"    
    
Un forte rumore venne dalla cucina, mentre uno spruzzo di zuppa volava fuori dalla porta.    
    
Dobby si sporse dallo stipite. "Ah, solo un altro momento..."    
    
Finalmente Dobby ritornò con una ciotola mezza piena di zuppa che mise di fronte ad Harry, ed una tazza da tè piena che mise di fronte a Draco.    
    
"Dobby non aveva un'altra ciotola, Draco Malfoy. Dobby ritornerà subito!"    
    
Harry guardò nella ciotola, piena di zuppa di piselli con piselli essiccati ed interi che galleggiavano come crostini.    
    
"Dovremmo tentare di mangiarne almeno un po'", bisbigliò Harry. "Dobby potrebbe rimanerci male, se non lo facessimo. "    
    
"Io potrei SENTIRMI male se lo facessimo, invece... " mormorò Draco.    
    
Harry soffocò una risata mentre si portava il cucchiaio alla bocca.    
    
"Mph... " Harry si coprì la bocca con una mano. Non solo la zuppa era ghiacciata, ma aveva un sapore che non aveva mai assaggiato e non era sicuro di voler sapere cosa fosse. Controllando la porta per assicurarsi che Dobby non potesse vederlo, Harry corse fino ad una pianta in vaso nell'angolo e sputò fuori il boccone.    
    
La pianta appassì all'istante.    
    
Draco tentò di non ridere ad alta voce quando vide il volto trasfigurato del moro.    
    
"Mi sembra di capire che la zuppa non è completamente di tuo gradimento" Draco ghignò.    
    
"Hai portato la bacchetta? " chiese Harry.    
    
"Sì, perché?"    
    
"Perché è meglio che tu faccia sparire questa roba." Harry si voltò di nuovo verso la cucina. "Sbrigati, prima che Dobby ritorni... "    
    
Dopo che la zuppa fu mandata in un'altra dimensione, Dobby tornò a raccogliere la ciotola e la tazza. "Oh, meraviglioso! Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy hanno mangiato tutta la zuppa di Dobby! Dobby era preoccupato per la cottura. Professor Dumbledore ha permesso a Dobby di usare questa stanza ma solamente se Dobby prometteva di non cucinare con la magia. Oh, Dobby è così felice! Dobby porterà subito il primo piatto!"    
    
Harry e Draco si guardarono l'un l'altro. "Il Professor Dumbledore?!" bisbigliò Draco. "Sapeva di tutto questo?"    
    
"Tipico di lui..."    
    
"Ecco qua!" Dobby sorrise mentre posava due piatti di.... qualcosa... di fronte agli ospiti.    
    
"Dobby stava per fare una cosa chiamato 'Delizia di Pollo', ma Dobby non è riuscito a far deliziare i polli. Dobby ha raccontato loro barzellette, ha cantato e ballato per i polli, ma i polli sembravano solo leggermente divertiti. Professor Hagrid non è stato contento. Professor Hagrid ha detto che Dobby li stava distraendo dal deporre le uova. Quindi Dobby ha deciso di cucinare una lasagna vegetale. Dobby spera che ad Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy questa piaccia tanto quanto la zuppa!"    
    
Sui piatti di fronte a loro giacevano mucchi di...vegetali. Non pezzi, fette o strisce, ma vegetali interi coperti di un qualche tipo di salsa. C'erano pomodori interi, broccoli, rape, e un qualcosa che sembrava essere una specie di spremuta. Su di loro era stata appoggiata della pasta per lasagna cruda, coperta di formaggio e altra salsa.    
    
"Dobby forse ha cucinato il piatto un po' troppo, visto che Dobby ha dovuto togliere i pezzi anneriti della lasagna, ma spera che possa piacere comunque a Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy."    
    
Passarono alcuni lunghi secondi, mentre Dobby fissava il biondo e il moro, aspettando che provassero il piatto. Harry e Draco alla fine capirono che non avrebbero potuto usare un incantesimo per far sparire il cibo, questa volta, perciò afferrarono coltelli e forchette e cominciarono a tagliare....    
    
No, strappare era un termine più appropriato. La lasagna era più croccante che masticabile, e i vegetali più grossi non volevano saperne di arrendersi.    
    
"Uhm, Dobby, quanto tempo hai fatto bollire le lasagne?" chiese Draco.    
    
"Bollire le lasagne, Draco Malfoy signore? Dobby non le ha bollite affatto. La ricetta non diceva di bollirle." Dobby chinò la testa. "A Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy non piace come Dobby ha cucinato! Dobby non ha bollito le lasagne come avrebbe dovuto! Oh, Dobby è terribilmente angosciato..."    
    
Harry guardò Dobby dirigersi verso il muro per sbatterci la testa contro.    
    
"No, no, Dobby, fermati!" gridò Harry. "E'...è molto meglio così! Non è vero, Draco?"      
Draco si fermò a metà di un boccone. "Oh, sì", riuscì a dire. "Molto meglio, davvero. Non ho mai mangiato una lasagna come questa prima d'ora..."    
    
Dobby si avvicinò di nuovo alla tavola. "Sul serio? La cucina di Dobby va bene?"    
    
"E' perfetta!" Harry sorrise. "Oh, Dobby, ti dispiacerebbe andare a prendermi un altro tovagliolo? Credo di aver- " Harry lo spinse sotto di sé, "perso il mio."    
    
"Certamente, Harry Potter, signore! Dobby ritornerà subito!"    
    
Appena Dobby si fu allontanato, le bacchette tornarono in scena. Presto la lasagna si riunì con la zuppa di piselli all'altro mondo.    
    
"Ecco il tovagliolo, signore..."    
    
Dobby fu di nuovo particolarmente felice di vedere che erano riusciti a mangiare tutta la lasagna mentre non c'era, ed offrì loro il secondo, che i ragazzi rifiutarono in fretta affermando che erano troppo pieni.    
    
"Ma Dobby non ha ancora portato il dolce, signori. Dobby ha preparato una cosa veramente speciale!"    
    
Non appena Dobby fu scomparso di nuovo nella cucina, Draco si sporse in avanti verso Harry. "Io non so se possiamo sopportare qualcosa di più "speciale" di questi ultimi due piatti."    
    
"Si è dato tanto da fare per questo", bisbigliò Harry. "Non possiamo ferire i suoi sentimenti. Sai com'è fatto..."    
    
"Sì, so precisamente com'è fatto" Draco sorrise. "Devo comunque concedergli qualche punto per averci provato..."    
    
Dobby emerse dalla cucina con una montagnola di qualcosa di bianco posizionata su un piatto in una mano ed una bottiglia nell'altra.    
    
"Dobby ha fatto la torta Alaska al forno, signori! Dobby ha trovato la ricetta in un libro. Mancava una delle pagine, ma Dobby era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a dedurre quello che c'era scritto." 

Sul piatto c'era un'enorme palla di gelato alla vaniglia, che si stava già squagliando sulla tavola. Dobby tenne in mano la bottiglia abbastanza a lungo da permettere ad Harry di leggere la parola "brandy" sull'etichetta.    
    
"Dobby, non sono sicuro che questa sia una buona idea..."    
    
Dobby rovesciò la bottiglia e cominciò a versare il brandy sul gelato. "Dobby spera che Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy abbiano gradito la cena stasera. Dobby non era sicuro che sarebbe piaciuta ai signori!"    
    
Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono mentre il ragazzo guardava quanto liquore veniva versato sul dolce. "Dobby, forse dovresti fermarti..."    
    
"Dobby spera di aver aiutato Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ad amoreggiare! Dobby ha lavorato così sodo..."    
    
Finalmente, Dobby posò la bottiglia sulla tavola e prese una delle candele che galleggiavano nell'aria. Poi abbassò la fiamma sul dolce.    
    
"Dobby, non farlo!"    
    
WHOOSH!!!!    
    
"AIEEEEEE!"    
    
Dobby corse per la stanza mentre la tavola si trasformava in un inferno fiammeggiante. Harry e Draco balzarono all'indietro, allontanandosi dalla tavola appena in tempo.    
    
"FUOCO! FUOCO! FUOCO!" gridò Dobby.    
    
Draco prese il succo di zucca e lo versò sulle fiamme. La maggior parte del fuoco si spense, ed Harry fece uscire uno spruzzo d'acqua dalla punta della propria bacchetta per spegnere il resto. Poi, tutti e tre rimasero a fissare il rottame bruciato che poco prima era un bel tavolo.    
    
"Beh, è stato...interessante", affermò Draco.    
    
Si voltarono a guardare Dobby che era seduto sul pavimento e mandava giù lunghe sorsate dalla bottiglia di brandy.    
    
"Dobby ha TENTATO, Harry Potter! Dobby voleva aiutare Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ma Dobby ha rovinato la cena! Dobby è così spiacente, signori. Dobby ha pensato che dopo che Harry Potter aveva offerto a Draco Malfoy un regalo e una cena avrebbero potuto amoreggiare. Oh, Dobby si vergogna così tanto..."    
    
Harry si sporse verso il singhiozzante (e sempre più brillo) elfo domestico.    
    
"Dobby, sei stato tu ad "aiutare" Draco e me durante le ultime due settimane?"    
    
"Sì, Harry Potter, signore. (Hic!) Dobby ha aiutato Draco Malfoy a portare i fiori e si è assicurato che i signori trovassero i cioccolatini e..."    
    
"E il bacio a Pozioni e l'acquisto di biancheria intima? "    
    
"Shì...(Hic!) Dobby voleva aiutaresh Parry Hotter e Maco Dralfoy..."    
    
"Perché?" chiese Draco.    
    
"Perchè Harry Malfoy ha detto che era innamorato di Draco Potter! Dobby ha shentito Henry Poller dirlo a mighliori amishi!"    
    
Harry aiutò il folletto ubriaco ad alzarsi dal pavimento. "Dobby, penso che dovresti sdraiarti un po'. E probabilmente sarebbe meglio", Harry prese la bottiglia di liquore dalle sue mani, "se questa la lasciassi qui."    
    
"Shì, Dobby dovrebbe sdraiarshi. Dobby non shi shente bene."    
    
Harry lo accompagnò alla porta. "Giusto per informazione, Dobby, sei stato bravissimo. Forse più di quanto pensi. Grazie."    
    
Gli occhi di Dobby si riempirono di lacrime. "Davvero? Dobby è stato bravo?"    
    
"Sì." Harry sorrise. "Sei stato bravo."    
    
Dopo che l'elfo se ne fu andato, Draco si avvicinò al Gryffindor.    
    
"È vero?" chiese.    
    
"Cosa?" Harry soffocò. Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la domanda seguente.    
    
"Hai detto davvero di essere innamorato di me?" Draco quasi bisbigliò.    
    
Harry ci pensò su per un momento. L'aveva detto, ma a quel tempo solo per scherzo. Comunque, che diavolo, non avrebbe certo mentito.    
    
"Sì, l'ho detto." Harry annuì.    
    
E stavolta parlava sul serio.    
    
Draco prese una bottiglietta dalla tasca della sua giacca, una bottiglietta che sembrò ad Harry vagamente familiare...    
    
"In questo caso", ghignò Draco, tendendo il Passion Gel alla cannella verso Harry, "ti va di provare il tuo regalo?"    
    
Fine Chapter 9


	10. Sotto a tutto questo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'Autrice:**  questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia, grazie a tutti coloro che l'hanno letta e commentata, inviandomi suggerimenti ed incoraggiandomi. L'ho apprezzato davvero tanto! Spero che vi siate divertiti a leggere questa storia quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverla! Dobby è un personaggio meraviglioso di cui scrivere.
> 
> Spero di proporvi presto un'altra storia, ma vorrei prendere ispirazione dalle idee dei miei fantiastici lettori! Sarà, come sempre, su Harry e Draco, ma la trama è ancora campata per aria. I vostri suggerimenti troveranno posto nelle mie storie, come sapete!
> 
>  **Attenzione:** questo capitolo si è guadagnato un rating R per scene di sesso. Per favore, non leggetelo se vi offende. Io vi ho avvertito...
> 
> Godetevi lo spettacolo.

Harry fissò il biondo ad occhi spalancati.

"L'hai avuta nella giacca per tutto il tempo?!" chiese, ridacchiando.

Draco mosse un paio di passi verso di lui. "Sì, io...beh, ho pensato che l'invito potesse essere da parte tua, considerando tutto ciò che è accaduto durante le ultime due settimane. Perciò ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere sapere quanto io abbia apprezzato i tuoi regali."

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, Draco fece uscire la camicia gialla dai pantaloni, abbassandoseli quel tanto che bastava per mostrare ad Harry un guizzo di seta nera.

"Sono molto belli" aggiunse sorridendo "decisamente sexy, non pensi?"

Harry sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, seguito da una contorsione ulteriore decisamente più in basso.

"Sì" sussurrò "molto belli...molto sexy..."

Harry si scoprì ad eliminare la distanza che lo separava dal biondo.

"Davvero belli..."

Draco guardò dritto negli occhi del Gryffindor, mentre una fiamma di desiderio si accendeva nel grigio-azzurro delle sue pupille.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" mormorò Harry.

"Sì?"

"Sei tu che parli, voglio dire...è questo che pensi realmente...non, sai, un qualche incantesimo o che so io..."

Draco appoggiò due dita sulle labbra di Harry, fermando il moro a metà della frase.

"Sì" sussurrò "Sono io, questo. Ho cercato di negarlo ma mi ero già reso conto che, anche quando non sentivo gli effetti degli incantesimi su di me, pensavo a te lo stesso, ti volevo lo stesso. Volevo..."

Draco prese il volto di Harry fra le mani. "Volevo baciarti lo stesso..."

Il volto di Harry si illuminò con un sorriso radioso. "Questo è quello che volevo sapere..."

Draco fece scivolare una mano sulla nuca di Harry, catturandone la bocca in un bacio rovente mentre con l'altro braccio gli cingeva i fianchi per portarlo ancora più vicino. Per lunghi istanti ognuno di loro lottò per respirare il respiro dell'altro.

Nessuno dei due voleva interrompere il bacio, c'era voluto troppo per arrivare a questo momento.

Quando alla fine la necessità di respirare li obbligò a separarsi, entrambi ansimavano pieni di desiderio.

"Abbiamo bisogno..."iniziò Draco.

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, il tavolo bruciacchiato venne sostituito da uno splendido letto a quattro piazze con rete in metallo e baldacchino in stoffa color crema che scendeva fino a terra. I cuscini e le lenzuola erano di color blue navy profondo, soffici come seta. Le candele della stanza si erano ridistribuite automaticamente intorno al letto, e galleggiavano dolcemente vicino al baldacchino.

Harry e Draco si guardarono. "Credo proprio "affermò Harry "che la stanza sappia esattamente di cosa abbiamo bisogno."

Il moro spinse lentamente Draco verso il letto, riprendendo il bacio profondo da lui iniziato. Lungo il percorso, riuscì a sfilargli la giacca grigia dalle braccia, lasciando che si ammucchiasse a terra. Qualche altro passo e il maglione di Harry andò a far compagnia alla giacca, altri passi ancora e i due si lasciarono alle spalle anche la camicia e la cravatta di Draco.

Harry sentiva bruciare le zone della sua pelle che venivano in contatto con quella di Draco, mentre le sue mani vagavano sulle spalle del biondo, sulla sua schiena, sul suo petto. Draco si sporse in avanti per appoggiare le labbra sul collo di Harry, baciando, leccando e mordendo alternativamente il percorso che lo portò alla mascella del moro, per poi trascinare la propria bocca ad esigere di nuovo quella di Harry. Harry gemette nella bocca di Draco, mentre le sue mani afferravano la cintura del biondo per strappare via quel fastidioso pezzo di stoffa. Il Gryffindor sentì le mani di Draco che andavano a slacciargli la chiusura lampo, e tremò quando le dita sfiorarono la sua nascente erezione.

"Mmmm" mormorò Draco sulla bocca di Harry "penso di farle un certo effetto, signor Potter..."

Harry tirò Draco verso di sè, provocando un gemito ad entrambi quando i loro fianchi entrarono in contatto.

"Potrei dire lo stesso, signor Malfoy" disse Harry sorridendo "Non credo che lei abbia una bacchetta in tasca..."

Draco avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio di Harry. "Perchè non provi a scoprirlo?"

Quando raggiunsero il letto il biondo si era già sfilato le scarpe, mentre i suoi pantaloni, insieme ai calzini, erano stati strappati da un Gryffindor quasi animalesco.

Anche Harry era sgusciato fuori dai pantaloni, perciò c'erano solo i boxer a separarli.

"Che ne pensi?" sussurrò Draco.

"Hmmm?" mormorò Harry.

"Il tuo regalo" ridacchiò Draco, guardando i boxer di seta nera.

Harry si sporse abbastanza da poter avere una panoramica completa dello splendido biondo. "E'...è perfetto." rispose. Ricordò improvvisamente l'altra parte del regalo.

"Harry?" Draco si tirò su a sedere quando il contatto venne improvvisamente a mancare, ma capì presto cosa il moro stesse facendo. Harry frugò nelle tasche della giacca di Draco, e finalmente ne estrasse la bottiglietta di gel per poi tornare a letto.

Il Gryffindor sedette a cavalcioni sullo stomaco di Draco con uno sguardo piuttosto malizioso. "Da dove potrei cominciare?" lo stuzzicò.

"Da dove vuoi" ansimò Draco.

Harry aprì la bottiglietta e la strizzò quel tanto che bastava perchè una sottile striscia di gel scivolasse lungo il collo e il petto di Draco. Udì il respiro di Draco spezzarsi non appena il liquido gli toccò la pelle, e lo sentì rabbrividire quando la sua bocca prese a leccare via il gel con lunghe lappate.Il sapore di cannella era piccante, ma freddo allo stesso tempo. Harry andò a coprire la bocca di Draco con la propria, perchè anche lui potesse provarlo a sua volta.

"Harry..." gemette Draco. La sensazione era quasi insopportabile, per lui. "Di più..."

Il moro versò un altro po' di gel sul petto di Draco, usando le dita per accarezzargli dolcemente i capezzoli, prima di piegarsi e soffiargli aria calda sulla pelle. Draco si inarcò sul materasso quando il calore del gel alla cannela si estese a tutto il suo corpo, poi Harry coprì uno dei capezzoli induriti con la bocca, disegnandolo con la lingua, proprio come Draco gli aveva visto fare con il cono gelato. Harry si occupò anche dell'altro lato, prima di scendere verso il basso con la bocca e il resto del proprio corpo.

Poi si fermò.

L'improvvisa consapevolezza di quello che stava per fare lo colpì in pieno. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima, a nessuno. E se fosse stato negato? Se non ci fosse riuscito?

Draco sedette. "Harry, cosa c'è che non va?" sembrava in preda al panico. "Stai...stai bene?"

"Io...non...non ho mai..." arrossì.

Draco gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano. "Nemmeno io."

Harry ristette per un momento. "Tu non hai mai..."

Draco scosse la testa. "Harry non devi farlo se non vuoi..."

"Voglio" sussurrò Harry "voglio te..."

Il Gryffindor spinse gentilmente Draco perchè si sdraiasse di nuovo, e la sua lingua riprese la seducente esplorazione dello stomaco del biondo. Harry fece sollevare appena i fianchi di Draco per togliergli i boxer di seta che lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Poi si accostò la bottiglietta di gel alla bocca, riempiendosela prima di tornare a piegarsi su Draco.

"Ohhh, sì, Harrryyyy..." Draco strinse i denti quandò sentì Harry far scivolare la bocca sulla sua erezione pulsante, mentre il gel vischioso colava per tutta la lunghezza. Harry si allontanò abbastanza da soffiare aria calda su di lui prima di prenderlo in bocca completamente. Draco era sicuro che quelle sensazioni l'avrebbero ucciso.

"Tu..." ansimò Draco "sei...incredibile..."

Harry sorrise tra sè. Gli piaceva moltissimo la sensazione di Draco che scivolava dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca, amava il sapore, e non solo quello della cannella. Amava i versi che riusciva a strappare al biondo che si contorceva con un guizzo di lingue. Specialmente se lo leccava in quel punto...

"DIO!" urlò Draco mentre afferrava Harry e si spingeva ancora di più nella sua bocca, venendo. Harry ingoiò con entusiasmo, pensando che nessun sapore al mondo poteva battere un Draco aromatizzato alla cannella.

Draco crollò sul letto, ansimando in cerca d'aria quasi quanto Harry, che era scivolato lungo il suo corpo per reclamare un bacio bollente.

"Harry...Harry..." Draco gemette nel bacio, ripetendo il suo nome ancora e ancora. Alla fine si staccò da lui.

"Tocca a te" ghignò.

Harry si sdraiò sull'enorme letto, tremando quando sentì Draco togliergli l'ultimo pezzo di stoffa che indossava per poi sdraiarsi su di lui per un altro bacio profondo.

Era questa la sensazione che mancava ad Harry, la ragione di cui aveva bisogno per continuare a vivere. Era innamorato...

E Draco era innamorato di lui.

I pensieri di Harry vennero interrotti dall'improvvisa sensazione del gel alla cannella sul petto, mentre Draco ricambiava il favore di poco prima.

"Amo...la tua...bocca" ansimò Harry mentre la lingua di Draco dallo stomaco tornava al petto. Il moro potè avvertire il corpo di Draco strofinarsi contro il suo mentre risaliva, causando una deliziosa frizione.

Draco bacio dolcemente il volto di Harry, dappertutto, mentre continuava a scivolare su e giù contro di lui.

"Draco..." gemette Harry "per favore...ti voglio. Io..."

"Cosa vuoi, Harry?" gemette Draco a sua volta. "Farò tutto quello che vuoi...dimmi..."

Harry respirò a fondo e poi guardò Draco dritto negli occhi. "Ti voglio dentro di me."

Il respiro del biondo si fece affannoso. "Sei sicuro?" sussurrò.

Harry annuì. "Sì. Sono sicuro. Ho bisogno di te...ti prego..."

Draco lo baciò di nuovo prima di tirarsi su a sedere. Si inginocchiò tra le gambe del Gryffindor e si versò dell'altro gel nel palmo della mano. Poi, delicatamente, fece scivolare un dito nell'apertura di Harry, aspettando che si rilassasse prima di aggiungerne un secondo.

"Non ti farò male, Harry" gli bisbigliò "Te lo prometto. Dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi..."

"Non fa molto male" ansimò Harry "ti prego, non ti fermare..."

Finalmente Draco tolse la propria mano e coprì il suo membro pulsante con il Passion Gel. Si sporse in avanti, e quando la punta fu a pochi millimetri da Harry il suo sguardo si perse nei suoi occhi verdi pieni di fiducia. "Pronto?" chiese.

Harry annuì, mordendosi il labbro quando sentì Draco scivolare dentro di lui, lentamente. Faceva male, ma non quanto si aspettava. Boccheggiò quando Draco si spinse un po' più avanti per poi fermarsi.

"Ok?" domandò Draco.

Harry si rilassò e lasciò andare le lenzuola. "Sì" ansimò "continua."

Draco si mosse con attenzione, nonostante lo stretto calore minacciasse di fargli perdere la testa e di portarlo a spingere senza controllo. Bastarono poche altre spinte perchè Harry sentisse il dolore diminuire, sostituito dal piacere più devastante che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Harry si strinse a Draco disperatamente, desiderando sentirlo ancora più dentro di sé.

"Oh, Dra, sì..." gemette, tremando non appena Draco prese il suo membro tra le dita iniziando a masturbarlo con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte.

Harry attirò Draco a sè, quasi urlando sulle labbra del biondo quando venne violentemente, seguito poco dopo dagli inconfondibili gemiti di Draco. Crollarono entrambi, ansimando, stretti l'uno all'altro, esausti e felici come non mai prima d'allora.

***

"Harry Potter? Signore?"

Harry sentì qualcosa dargli dei colpetti sul braccio, svegliandolo. Il sole entrava a fiotti dall'unica finestra della stanza, una finestra che la notte precedente non c'era.

"Che c'è" borbottò.

"Oh, Harry Potter è sveglio, Signore!" esclamò Dobby. Guardando oltre la spalla di Harry, domandò: "Anche Draco Malfoy è sveglio, Signore?"

Harry si voltò per guardare il biondo addormentato tra le sue braccia. "Non ancora" bisbigliò.

"Oh," Dobby abbassò la voce. "Sì, Signore, Dobby si chiedeva se Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy volessero che Dobby preparasse la colazione per loro, stamattina..."

"NO!" rispose in fretta Harry "Voglio dire, no, grazie, Dobby, ma stiamo bene così, davvero. Hai fatto già molto per noi. Davvero."

"Dobby ha aiutato il suo Harry Potter a trovare l'amore con Draco Malfoy?" chiese Dobby con voce speranzosa.

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, gli occhi di Draco si aprirono.

"Sì" disse Draco sorridendo "l'hai aiutato senz'altro."

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** Il titolo del capitolo viene dalla canzone "Underneath it all" dei No Doubt.
> 
>  **Note della Traduttrice:** e con i fuochi d'artificio di questo capitolo, salutiamo le strambe avventure del Cupido più comico della storia. Mi mancherà questa storia, come credo anche a voi. Nonostante avessi già cominciato a tradurre SWAS non ho potuto resistere alla tentazione di lavorare su questa, infinitamente più semplice in quanto a costruzione ma, allo stesso tempo, molto più complessa per quanto riguarda la terminologia e i modi di dire su cui mi sono davvero spaccata il cervello.  
>  Grazie a tutti voi, per avermi accompagnata in questo viaggio, per aver riso ed esservi emozionati con me, per avermi sostenuta ed aver pazientato durante i miei momenti bui.  
> Il tenerissimo Dobby, l'irritante Draco e il combinaguai Harry vi aspetteranno qui, per quando avrete voglia di farvi due risate alle loro spalle.  
> A presto sulle pagine di SWAS, su cui concentrerò tutti i miei sforzi!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota dell'Autrice:**  recensioni e suggerimenti sono enormemente graditi e incoraggiati! Grazie, G.E.
> 
>  **Nota della Traduttrice:**  beh, questa è la volontà dell'Autrice... chi sono io per contraddirla?! Commentate!


End file.
